Twisted
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Lily Quinzel is Harleen Quinzel's little sister. After Harley is locked up in Arkham for good, the Joker is on the hunt for his new Harley. And who should he pick, but Harley's little sister, Lily. (Originally "The New Harley")
1. The New Harley

The New Harley

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - I know Suicide Squad doesn't come out until August, but I don't care. This came to me after seeing the teaser trailer and the newest trailer.**

* * *

Lily was walking down the street when a car came out of nowhere.

It sped towards her and stopped.

Lily stood frozen in shock.

The door of the car opened and someone got out.

Lily would recognize the neon hair anywhere.

It was the Joker. "Little Miss Quinn, long time no see", he said smirking at her.

"What do you want?" she breathed, clutching her bag to her chest.

"I was just driving around when I noticed you were walking alone", he said stalking towards her, "It's very dangerous to be walking the streets. You never know who could be lurking in the shadows". The Joker snatched her bag out of her arms, the force of it sending her to the ground. "I think I much prefer you in this position", he said laughing, "Now, let's see what you've got in this". He set the bag on the hood of the car.

Lily tried to get to her feet, but the Joker's cane knocked her back to the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah", the Joker said wagging his finger at her, "Did I say you could get up?"

Lily rubbed her back, but remained on the ground.

"Now, let's see here", he said rifling through her purse. He pulled out her gun. He unloaded it and threw it to the ground, pocketing the bullets. "You won't be needing those", he said. He flipped through her wallet, before throwing it to the ground.

Lily reached out for it.

The Joker looked down at her and she pulled her hand back. "Good girl", he praised.

Lily crossed her legs and pouted.

 _She looks like Harley when she does that. Just give her pigtails and they could be twins_ , the Joker thought before banishing that thought from his head. As he was looking through her purse, he came across a small picture of her and Harley.

It was clearly taken when she was still Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

Fury ran through his veins.

"Please don't", Lily said. Lily cried out when his cane smacked her across the back of her head.

"Shut-up", he hissed. He tossed her bag onto the ground, but stuck the picture in his pocket.

Lily reached for her bag, but the Joker's foot stepped on her wrist. "Why are you doing this!?" Lily cried, "I don't understand! I haven't done anything!"

"Harley is back in Arkham, so the closest thing to her is you", the Joker said.

"Harley? This is about Harley? I haven't seen her since you broke her!" Lily yelled.

The Joker knelt down in front of her and grabbed her by her hair pulling her up onto her knees. "This isn't about your bitch of a sister. This is about you", he said running a finger down her cheek.

"What do you want with me?" Lily asked him.

"I want you to be my new Harley and the best thing is, I won't have to break you at all. Because you're already broken", the Joker said smirking.

Lily's eyes filled with tears, because she knew she had no choice. Either she went with him willingly or he _would_ break her like her sister. "Fine", she said.

The Joker smirked and tightened his fist in her hair. "You're going to make a much better harlequin than your sister", he said. He threw her to the ground and laughed. "You can pick up your stuff now", he told her.

Lily started grabbing her stuff and putting it in her bag. When she came to her gun, she picked it up and stared at a moment, before glancing up at the Joker. She held out the gun to him.

The Joker took the gun from her and he smirked, petting her hair. "Good girl", he purred, "Get in the car".

Lily scrambled to her feet and got in the car.

"You and I are going to have so much fun", he told her. He put the car in drive and sped off into the night.

* * *

 **Do you guys want to see more Lily/Joker? Because I have several of these drabbles written.**


	2. A Picture Says a Thousand Words

A Picture Says a Thousand Words

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - SO I was originally planning to post these separately like I was on AO3, but now they're all going to be one story.  
**

* * *

The Joker's tattoos had always fascinated Lily.

She had never seen them in full before, just glances when his shirt was unbuttoned. She could obviously see the ones he had on his hands and the ones on his face, but she never expected him to have so many.

* * *

"Lily!" the Joker barked.

Lily came running into the bedroom.

"Good girl", he purred, "I want you to go in the bathroom and get dressed for bed. I've left you a little present in there".

She did as he said and went into the bathroom. She found a baby pink negligee and a pair of matching underwear. She slipped into it and decided to put her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she slept. She entered the bedroom and saw the Joker taking off his shirt. Her mouth almost dropped open seeing his whole torso exposed.

Scars littered his back.

She could see a tattoo on his side, but couldn't make out what it was.

There was the beginning of a card tattoo on his shoulder.

She let out a soft cough, letting him know she was done.

He turned and saw her. He smirked and walked up to her. His hand wrapped around her throat, almost choking her. His lips slammed down onto hers.

Lily whimpered as he bit down on her bottom lip. Her hands traveled up to his neck and she grabbed onto the hair on the back of his head.

The Joker growled and pulled away from her. He threw her on the bed and said, "Don't move".

Lily did as he said as he continued to undress himself. Her eyes widened, seeing him completely undressed.

The Joker smirked and stalked towards her.

* * *

Lily lay on the Joker's chest gently tracing the tattoos on his chest with her fingertips. She sighed. She was lying in the arms of a psycho maniac who had broken her sister's mind, then proceeded to kidnap her and turn her into a better version of her sister.

But it didn't matter to her that he was a cold blooded killer, he left a delicious ache between her legs.

Of course, Lily had never been with anyone before him, so she didn't have much to compare to. She traced the smile tattooed across his abdomen. She briefly wondered if Harley had even done this. Lily shot up and got out of the bed. She felt disgusted with herself. She had slept with her sister's psycho ex-boyfriend.

"Get. Back. In. The. Bed", she heard. Lily turned and saw the Joker sitting up in the bed. "This was wrong. If Harley ever finds out…" Lily said.

The Joker jumped up from the bed and walked over to Lily. He buried his hand in her hair and fisted her hair in his hand. "Forget. About. Her", he growled. He slammed his lips onto hers again.

The metal on his teeth left a bad taste in Lily's mouth, but the ache between her thighs was flaring up again.

"You're much better than that bitch", he told her.

Lily trailed her hands down his torso, looking at all the tattoos. "I want one", she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked kissing her neck.

"One of these", she said tracing her finger across the skull in the jester hat on his pectoral.

"A tattoo?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"No", he told her.

She pushed him away from her and said, "Why not?"

He stroked her bare back with his hands.

She shivered at the feeling of his cold rings on her heated skin.

"Your skin is much too pretty to mark", he told her, "But feel free to try and change my mind".

Lily glared him as she got down on her knees.

* * *

Lily hissed as the tattoo artist wiped off her lower back.

"Done", he said.

She got up and went over to the mirror. She turned around and smiled.

On her lower back was a new tattoo.

An Ace of Hearts entwined with a Joker card.

"Thank you, Emile", the Joker said handing him a roll of cash.

"No problem", he said packing up his stuff.

"Do you like it?" the Joker asked Lily.

"I love it", she told him. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.


	3. Walls Came Down

Walls Came Down

 **I do not own Suicide Squad or Gotham in any way.**

 **A/N - I am fully aware that Gotham takes place _before_ Bruce becomes Batman, while Suicide Squad takes place _while_ Bruce is Batman. Just imagine Penguin and Nygma from Gotham a little older for these drabbles.**

* * *

Lily lay staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her breakfast had been brought to her, but she hadn't seen the Joker at all today. Lily sighed and got up. She left her bedroom and made her way to the Joker's office. She entered the office without knocking and walked straight up to his desk.

"What is it now, Lily?" he growled.

"I'm bored. Can't we go do something?" she asked him, "It's such a lovely day and I thought…"

"Go back to your room", he snapped.

She glared at him and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut on her way out.

* * *

The Joker entered her room later that afternoon. "Lily, I have some associates coming over in a couple of hours and I need you to not be here", he said.

Lily refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Are you still angry with me?" he taunted, "What ever shall I do?" He walked over to her and pulled out a roll of cash. He presented it to her and watched as her eyes widened.

She reached for it, but he jerked it away.

"Let's you and I make a deal, shall we?" he said, "I give you this and you disappear for the afternoon".

"And I can go anywhere I want? And do anything I want?" Lily asked.

"As long as you take Frost with you", the Joker said.

Lily groaned and said, "I can take of myself, you know?"

"Don't push me, Lily. It's Frost or no deal", the Joker said.

"Fine!" she snapped, snatching the roll of bills from his hand.

"Good girl", he said petting her hair.

* * *

Lily returned to the lair (as she liked to call it) with shopping bags in hand. "Honey, I'm home!" she called. She entered the dining area and found two men sitting at the table with him.

Judging by the look on the Joker's face, he wasn't happy.

She laughed nervously.

"Lily, these are my associates, Penguin and Riddler", the Joker introduced.

One of the men stood up and waddled towards her.

She could see why he was called Penguin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lily", he said, "I'm Oswald Cobblepot".

It took all of Lily's self control not to laugh. She looked at the Joker, who gave a small smirk. "Likewise, Oswald", she said.

The other man walked up to her.

He was dressed like an accountant of sorts with black glasses. "I am a protector. I sit on a bridge. One individual can see directly through me, while others wonder what I hide. What am I?" he asked.

Lily glanced over to the Joker and he pointed to his head. Lily smiled and said, "Sunglasses!"

"Right you are, my dear", he said, "Edward Nygma".

"Lily Quinzel", she said.

The room suddenly got very quiet and the Joker rubbed a hand over his face. "Lily, could you go to your room please?" he asked.

She quickly nodded and ran to her room, knowing she was in trouble.

"You stole her sister?" Oswald asked him.

"I didn't steal her!" the Joker snapped, "She came willingly".

"I'd have to agree. She looks relatively happy", Nygma said.

"You still care for Harley. That's why you took her sister", Oswald said.

The Joker had heard enough. He pulled his gun on Oswald. "You are in no position to taunt me", he growled.

"Yes sssssir", Oswald stuttered.

"Now get out", the Joker said.

Nygma opened his mouth to say something.

"I swear to god Nygma, if you ask me a riddle, I'm going blow your brains out", the Joker snapped.

"Your new girl is very lovely", Nygma said, "I'll show myself out".

* * *

Lily waited anxiously for the Joker to enter her bedroom. She was unpacking her bags when he came in. "I'm sorry", she told him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I didn't like the way they were looking at you", he growled in her ear.

"I'd never leave you", she breathed, "Unless you told me to. You're…you're all I have right now. I…I got you something". She pulled out a dark magenta shirt. "I thought…"

The Joker took it from her hands and slipped it on.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You just did, but yes", he said, buttoning the shirt.

"Why is your skin so pale? It's like you have almost no pigment in your skin", she said.

"I fell into a vat of acid", he said.

"I'm sorry", she said.

The Joker froze for a second, before continuing.

Her compassion had shocked him.

"Is that why your hair is green too?" she asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" the Joker hissed.

"I'm sorry", she said.

The Joker looked at himself in the mirror.

"If you don't like it, I can…"

The Joker cut her off. "It'll do I suppose", he said. He thought he looked rather good, but he would never tell her that.

She handed him a bag. "I bought some others for you too and two pairs of new suspenders", she told him.

Once again, the Joker was shocked at her kindness. He made his way to her door. "Lily, you may come and go as you please as long as you take someone for protection", he said and left her alone.

Lily smiled. She figured that as close to 'thank you' as she was going to get.

The Joker growled.

Her kindness and compassion was getting to him.

His walls were slowly crumbling. He had promised himself that after Harley, he would never allow himself to care for anyone again, but her little sister was quickly changing that.


	4. You Give Love a Bad Name

You Give Love a Bad Name

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

* * *

Lily was out shopping when she was approached by a man.

"Lily Quinzel?" he asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Why are you with him?" the man asked.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, confused.

"The Joker. He's not good for you", he said.

"Who are you?" Lily asked him.

"You do know what he did to your sister, right?" the man asked.

Lily glared at him. As she brushed past him, he grabbed her arm.

"You wanna let the lady go?" one of her protector's said.

The man's jaw clenched and he let go of her arm.

Lily made her way to the checkout counter, her protector not far behind.

* * *

The Joker slammed his fist down onto his desk.

"I'm sorry. I…" Lily said, but the Joker cut her off.

"I'm not angry with you", he said. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at one of his henchmen. "Who was he?" the Joker asked.

"I don't know, boss. He came out of nowhere", the henchman said.

"You were supposed to be watching her!" the Joker roared, "He could've taken her!"

"Boss…I…" he said as the Joker cocked his gun.

"It wasn't his fault!" Lily pleaded.

The Joker looked over at her and placed a finger on his lips.

Lily closed her mouth and bowed her head as she heard the gun go off.

There was a loud thud.

"Who talked?" the Joker growled.

"I assure you that none of us said anything about Lily", Frost told him.

A light bulb went off in Lily's mind. "Penguin", she breathed.

"What?" the Joker hissed.

Lily raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "Penguin. It was Penguin", Lily said, "He was upset when I revealed my name. I was listening in the hallway".

"Fucking Penguin!" the Joker growled, "I'll kill him!"

"No!" Lily protested.

"He put your safety in danger", the Joker told her.

"I don't want anyone else to die because of me. I'm not that important", she told him.

The Joker dropped his gun on the desk and walked around it. He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "You are more important to me than anyone else in the world", he said.

Lily could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

This was the closest to 'I love you' as she was going to get.

She knew she was crazy for loving him, but she finally understood how Harley was able to love him.

Maybe it was just something that was in their blood.

The Joker hadn't been wrong about her.

She was broken, but so was he. Lily smiled and said, "I love you too".

The Joker then pulled her into a kiss.

She was well aware that the room was still full of people, but she didn't care.

Right now, it was just her and him.

* * *

 **Kudos to the people who can figure out who the man is. ;)**


	5. Don't You Want Me Baby?

Don't You Want Me Baby?

 **I do not own Suicide Squad, Arrow, or Gotham in any way.**

 **A/N - This takes place 5 years after a short story I'm writing called, "Lie to Me". It's Lily/Oliver Queen. Check it out if you're interested. I just posted the first chapter today!**

* * *

"Sir, someone has spotted Lily", Frost said entering the Joker's office.

The Joker froze. He hadn't heard that name in five years. "Is the source reliable?" the Joker asked. He didn't want to chase a false lead again.

"It was Nygma", Frost told him.

The Joker knew that Nygma held a special fondness for Lily, so he knew he wouldn't lie about seeing her. The Joker stood up and grabbed the keys to his car. He tossed them to Frost.

"It'll be quite the drive, boss", Frost said.

"Why? Where is she?" the Joker asked.

"Starling City", Frost told him.

* * *

Lily had been out shopping when she felt eyes on her. She kept glancing over her shoulder, but saw nothing. She was waiting on her coffee when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She spun around, ready to deck the person when a hand grabbed her fist.

"Easy", her fiance said.

"Oliver!" she gasped, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. What's got you all riled up?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I just can't shake this feeling that someone's been following me", she told him, "It's probably nothing. I'm just being paranoid".

Oliver frowned but let it go.

This happened often with her.

Feelings of paranoia, feelings of being watched, nightmares.

Oliver knew it had something to do with her past, but he never pushed her.

"Janessa", the barista called.

Lily stepped forward and grabbed her coffee.

"Feel like a walk, Nessa?" Oliver asked her, "Maybe the fresh air will do you some good".

Lily nodded and left the coffee shop with him.

* * *

The Joker watched as Lily exited the coffee shop on the arm of a tall blonde gentleman with a buzzcut. "Who is he?" the Joker asked.

"Oliver Queen, the heir of Queen Consolidated", Frost told him.

As they walked, something caught the Joker's eye.

A diamond ring sparkled on her finger.

"Follow them", the Joker told Frost. He slammed his head into the window in frustration as he remembered the day he lost her.

* * *

 _"Lily!" the Joker called as he returned to his hide out._

 _"She's gone", a voice said._

 _Oswald Cobblepot stepped out of the shadows._

 _The Joker pulled out his gun and pointed it at Penguin._

 _"You'd better be joking", the Joker said._

 _"I'm afraid I'm not", Penguin said._

 _"What have you done with her?" the Joker hissed._

 _"Oh, we only sent her on a little extended vacation", Penguin told him._

 _"I'll fucking kill you!" the Joker roared._

 _"If you kill me, you'll never see your precious little Quinzel alive", Penguin said._

 _The Joker reluctantly lowered his gun and Penguin smirked knowing he had finally found the Joker's weakness._

* * *

Oliver and Lily came to a stop in front of the Queen Consolidated building.

Oliver leaned down to kiss Lily when she got a feeling they were being watched.

She pulled back and looked around.

"Nessa?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sorry", she said, "I'll see you tonight". She quickly made her way back to her apartment. She ran up the stairs and locked the door behind her. She turned on the lights and dropped her bag onto her kitchen island. She went to go grab water from her fridge when she froze.

A Joker card was stuck to her fridge door.

Lily pulled it off and flipped it over.

An ace of hearts was taped to the back.

He had found her.

Her heart fluttered like it used to at the thought of seeing him again.

* * *

Night fell and she anxiously waited for him to show up. She had managed to get out of her date with Oliver by lying to him yet again. She wore the negligee he had purchased for her and her hair was up in pigtails like Harley's. She had been wishing and hoping for the last five years that he would come and find her.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember".

Lily spun around and found him leaning against her kitchen counter. She wanted to run into his arms, but her anger towards him stopped her.

"What's the matter, princess? Not happy to see me?" he asked her, "And you got all dressed up for me too. I'm flattered".

She glared at him.

"Would you like to know who tipped me off? Your precious little Riddler", the Joker spat.

"Nygma had nothing to do with this", she told him, "I wanted to tell you I was alive. Really I did, but Penguin threatened your life".

"You don't think I could handle him?!" the Joker yelled.

"Go home. I'm happy here", Lily told him.

"I don't think you mean that, sweetheart", he said, "Tell me, does he really know who you are? Does he know that you were the Clown Prince of Crime's fuckbuddy?"

"We were more than that and you know it", Lily told him.

"I know that", he hissed, "But does your _fiancé_ know that? If he knew who you really were, would he still love you?"

"Shut-up!" Lily yelled.

"Can he make you feel the things you felt when I was fucking you?" he asked her, "Do you make those sighing sounds when kisses your neck? Or those whimpers when you're close to falling over the edge?"

"Stop it!" she begged.

"You and I both know that he's too normal for you", the Joker said. He walked up behind her and ran his lips up her neck to her ear. "I know you still want me", he told her, "Your body does".

True to his word, goosebumps appeared on her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

His hands slipped under her negligee to cup her breasts.

Lily gasped.

"Tell me you don't want me", he whispered.

As much as Lily wanted to, she couldn't.

The Joker smirked, knowing he had won her over.

When Oliver arrived at Lily's apartment the next morning he would find the diamond engagement ring, the playing card, and a note saying "Better luck next time, pretty boy. ~ J".


	6. Come Back to Me

Come Back to Me

 **I do not own Suicide Squad, Arrow, or Gotham in any way.**

* * *

Oliver arrived in Gotham City and immediately started looking for Lily, but when he showed people her picture they refused to talk to her.

"Janessa? Are you really that stupid?" a voice asked him.

He looked up and saw a woman sitting on a fire escape. "Excuse me?" Oliver asked her.

The woman jumped and landed in front of him. "Her real name is Lily Quinzel and she's the Joker's girlfriend", she said, "The only way you're going to get to her is with Batman's help".

"Can you help me find him?" Oliver asked.

"Sure. The name's Selina Kyle", she said, "But you can call me Cat".

"Oliver Queen", Oliver said.

"First things first, if you want to know more about who Lily really is, you're going to need to talk to her sister", Selina told him.

"Great. Where is she?" Oliver asked.

"It's a little complicated", Selina said.

* * *

"Boss, there's a man walking around the city asking questions about Lily", Frost said.

"It's Oliver", Lily said.

The two men looked at her.

"I know it is!" she insisted.

"Well pretty boy must really love you then", the Joker spat.

Lily walked over to him and straddled him in his chair. "My heart only belongs to you", she told him. She leaned in to kiss him when he asked, "And where is he now?"

"Word is he's headed to Arkham Asylum", Frost said.

Lily froze. "He's going to go see Harley", Lily said.

Both Lily and the Joker knew that if Harley talked they were screwed.

"Well let's hope she still loves her puddin' enough to not talk", Lily said as the Joker scowled. "What's wrong?" Lily asked him.

"I always hated when she called me that", the Joker said.

* * *

Oliver entered Arkham Asylum and walked up to the front desk. "I need to see Harleen Quinzel", he said.

"And what is your relation to the patient?" the secretary asked.

"I'm her brother-in-law", Oliver lied.

"Wait here and a guard will escort you", she said.

After a few minutes, a guard appeared and said, "Follow me this way, sir".

Oliver was lead to a room and he sat down in one of the chairs.

The other door opened and a small blonde was lead in the room.

She was dressed in all white and her blue and pink hair was up in pigtails. "You're cute", she said, "I must be doing something right".

"Miss Quinzel, I'm here to ask you about your sister", Oliver said.

"Lily? Why?" Harley asked him.

"I'm your sister's fiancé, Oliver Queen. I've come to bring her home", he told her.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"The Joker has her", Oliver said.

"Mistah J? No, that's not possible", Harley said, "He loves me".

Oliver pulled out the playing card and placed it on the table. "He left this in her apartment", he told her.

Harley picked up the card. "Puddin' wouldn't do that", Harley told him, "If Lily is with Mistah J, it's because she went willingly".

"Please just help me find her. Let me help her so she doesn't end up here like you", Oliver begged, "Where is she?"

* * *

The Joker paced in his office waiting for them to arrive.

"Boss, Cobblepot and Nygma are here", Frost said.

"Send them in", the Joker said.

Cobblepot and Nygma entered the room.

"I know I'm not one to ask for help", the Joker said, "But someone is coming after Lily and I won't let them take her".

"Why should we help you?" Penguin asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" the Joker exploded, "If you had never sent her away, we wouldn't be in this situation right now".

"He's right, you know?" Nygma said, causing Penguin to glare at him.

"What's in it for us?" Penguin asked.

"I won't kill you", the Joker said, "If I had it my way, your head would be on a plate. Lily is the only reason you're still breathing. If Queen takes her, you'll pay with your life. Am I understood?"

Penguin nodded.

"And me?" Nygma asked him.

"Lily would murder me if I killed her precious Riddler", the Joker told him.

Nygma smirked at Penguin.

* * *

Oliver and Selina arrived at Wayne Manor.

An older gentleman answered the door. "Miss Kyle", he said, "To what do we owe this pleasure? Who is this?"

"Alfred, this is Oliver Queen. I need to talk to Bruce", she said.

"Please come in", Alfred said.

The two made their way into Bruce's office.

"Selina, always good to see you. Who's this?" Bruce asked.

"My name is Oliver Queen and I need your help to get Lily Quinzel away the Joker", Oliver said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she wants to be with him?" Bruce asked him, "I tried to dissuade her once. It didn't work. What makes you think that you can?"

"It's worth a shot", Oliver said.

"You're better off just letting her go. She's lost her mind like her sister", Bruce told him. Bruce turned around and a knife embedded itself in the wall above his head.

"I'm not letting her go without a fight", Oliver said.

* * *

"Boss, we've got incoming", Frost said.

"Let them come", the Joker said. The Joker had locked Lily in her room to keep her out of the way.

Suddenly, the door was flying off its hinges and three people entered the hide out.

"Batman, Catwoman, and Pretty Boy, how nice of you to join us", the Joker said as Penguin and Nygma stepped out of the shadows.

Oliver pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the Joker's forehead. "Step aside. Just let me take Lily home", Oliver said.

The Joker laughed and said, "She's mine, Pretty Boy".

"Gotham is Lily's home", Nygma said.

"Lower your bow", Oliver heard as the end of a gun pressed into the base of his skull.

"Lily…" Oliver said.

"Shut-up and lower your bow!" she yelled.

The Joker watched on in amusement as Oliver dropped his bow.

"Go back to Starling City and don't ever come back", she told him, "Gotham is my home and I love him".

"I talked to your sister", Oliver said.

"Shut-up!" Lily yelled.

"She's worried about you. She doesn't want you to end up like her", Oliver told her.

"She should have thought about that before she left me!" Lily yelled, "Now get out! I won't ask again".

"I told you this was a waste of time", Bruce told him.

"See you next time, Bats", the Joker said as the three left. He ran forward and scooped Lily up in his arms. "God I love you", he told her.

Lily smiled. "I love you too", she told him.


	7. Going to Hell

Going to Hell

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

* * *

Lily and the Joker walked down the hallways of the hospital.

No one said anything and many ducked into rooms and behind desks.

Lily had wondered why the Joker had dragged her out of bed for this, but he had simply told her that he had a surprise for her.

They walked past the chapel and Lily stopped when she noticed the priest.

She smirked and entered the chapel.

The Joker simply stood watching.

"Hello, my child", the priest said upon seeing her, "Have you come for confession?"

"I think it might be too late to save my soul, father", she told him.

"It is never too late to seek redemption", he said, "What it is that you wish to confess?"

"I'm the devil's whore", she told him.

The priest gave her an odd look, but his eyes went wide when two pale hands wrapped around Lily's waist.

"Now, now princess. You shouldn't talk about yourself like that", the Joker said. The Joker walked around her and sat down in a pew, stretching out like a large cat.

"Believe me now, father?" Lily asked.

"It is never too late to turn to Jesus", he told her.

The Joker laughed.

"Like I said, I think it might be too late for that", Lily said.

The Joker jumped up and said, "Feel like officiating a wedding, father?"

"What?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Feel like getting married?" the Joker asked her.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

Of course he would pick this moment to ask her to marry him.

"I will not support this unholy union", the priest said.

The Joker pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. "Where's your God now?" the Joker asked him, "Here's how it's going to go, you're going to marry us and we'll let you go". The Joker grabbed the priest and dragged him over to the altar. He stood with his gun to the priest's temple as Lily walked down the aisle and stopped next to the Joker.

The priest said nothing, until the Joker cocked his gun.

"Let's just skip to the end, we've got a schedule to keep", the Joker told him, "Do you take this woman…"

"Do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer?" the priest recited.

"I do", the Joker said, "Sorry I don't have a ring, princess. I'll get you one on the way home".

"Do you take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer?"

"I do", Lily said.

"I don't think we'll need you for the next part", the Joker said. He pulled the trigger, killing the priest. He put his gun in his holster and pulled Lily into him, placing his lips on hers.

Lily eagerly kissed him back.

He pulled away and she whined. "There'll be plenty of time for that later", he told her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the elevator, where he pulled out his phone. "Are the charges set?" he asked.

"Ready to go, boss", Frost told him.

"Perfect", the Joker said and hung up. He slammed Lily up against the wall of the elevator. "What do you say we consummate this thing now?" the Joker asked her.

"Now?" Lily asked, "Then you better fuck me fast".

The Joker smirked and kissed her.

Lily wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up against the wall. She could feel the heat of his hands through her thin tights. She whimpered as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Her hands scrambled for something to grab onto.

The elevator door opened and the Joker dropped her.

He laughed as she glared up at him from the floor.

She growled as he exited the elevator.

"C'mon princess. You don't want to miss your surprise, do you?" he asked her.

She got up and followed him out of the hospital, where a car was waiting.

The two got in and drove down the street.

The Joker opened the moon roof and stood up.

Lily did the same.

"Would you like to do the honors?" the Joker asked her, handing her a detonator.

Lily took it from him and pressed the button.

The hospital went up in flames and smoke.

Lily knew she should've felt something for the people who had just lost their lives, but she didn't. She felt nothing. She turned to the Joker and kissed him.

"Now, let's go get you a ring", he said smirking.

When she woke up in the morning, Lily would be given an official nickname by the GCPD.

The Princess of Hell.


	8. Ex's and Oh's

Ex's and Oh's

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - I'm so glad you guys love these little drabbles! Here's where things get interesting...**

* * *

"There's been a massive breakout at Arkham Asylum. There are no details yet as to how this happened or who might have done it. GCPD is working with security at the asylum to round up the escapees. A list of the escapees has not been released to the public yet".

The Joker and Lily exchanged looks.

"Who do you think did it?" Lily asked him.

"Don't know. Don't care", the Joker said getting up from the couch.

"But…don't you have enemies in Arkham?" Lily asked.

"None that would dare come after me", he told her.

* * *

That night, the two were woken up by banging on the door.

The Joker slid out of bed and grabbed his gun. H

e cocked it and made his way to the front door. He opened the door and found Harley standing on the other side.

"Puddin'!" she yelled, throwing her arms around his neck, "Miss me?"

The Joker resisted the urge to blow her brains out. "Harley, it's 3 in the morning", the Joker told her, "You woke me and Lily up".

Harley let go of him. "Lily? Ya mean the cute archer wasn't lyin' to me?" she asked.

"Harley?!" the two heard.

Lily was standing in the room wearing nothing but her pink negligee.

"Heya Lily!" Harley said.

Both the Joker and Harley were unprepared for Lily pulling a gun on her.

"Lily…" Harley said.

"Shut-up!" Lily hissed.

The Joker watched on in amusement.

"You left me", Lily said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Harley insisted, "It's his! He let them cart me off to Arkham". She pointed at the Joker.

"Why? Because you loved him so much?" Lily asked, "Or because of your own stupidity for loving him?"

"But you love him too!" Harley told her.

"Yes, but unlike you, if my life was in danger, I would leave him", Lily said, "I look out for my own interests first! You should have thought of me before you ran off with him! You left me alone! Mother practically shut down when you went missing".

"I'm sorry", Harley said.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this", Lily said cocking the gun.

The Joker walked over to the youngest Quinzel. "Lily…" he cooed as her hands started to shake.

Lily wanted nothing more than put a bullet in her sister's brain. "I should call the GCPD right now and have you taken back to Arkham", Lily breathed.

"Calling the police would lead them straight here and all of three of us will be taken to Arkham", the Joker told her, "So just put the gun down and…"

"No!" Lily yelled.

The Joker grabbed her and aimed the gun at the ceiling as it went off.

Lily dropped the gun, breathing heavily.

"Ya tried to kill me. Your own sistah", Harley said.

"You're not my sister. You stopped being my sister the moment you jumped in bed with him", Lily spat. She threw the Joker's arms off of her. "Who orchestrated the breakout?" Lily asked Harley.

"How should I know?" she said.

"Tell me before I strangle you with my bare hands!" Lily yelled.

"I dunno! He was short and he walked funny!" Harley told her.

"Penguin", the Joker growled, "I'll fucking kill him!"

"I'll help", Lily spat.

* * *

The three made their way to Penguin's nightclub.

They walked in and all chatter and music stopped.

"I'm glad I have your full attention", the Joker said, jumping up onto a table, "I'd like to speak to the owner".

"He's hot when he gets mad", Harley told Lily.

"I know", Lily said smirking.

Penguin stepped forward. "May we speak alone?" Penguin asked.

"Very well. Girls, entertain yourselves", the Joker said, jumping down.

The Joker dragged Penguin into the back room and brought his feet out from under him with his cane. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to drive me crazy? Oh wait…too late for that", the Joker said and laughed, "Breaking out my ex?" The Joker pulled a dagger out of his coat and said, "You and I are going to have some fun".

* * *

When the Joker exited the back room, he was shocked at what he found.

Harley and Lily were dancing together on the stage as the music played.

They were clearly drunk going off of the empty bottles that littered the stage.

Lily locked eyes with him and jumped down from the stage, leaving Harley dancing by herself. She strutted up to him and ran her hands down his chest.

"Having fun?" he asked her.

Lily looked up at him from under her lashes and nodded. Lily turned around and rubbed herself on him trying to get him to dance with her.

He was about to refuse when he felt someone behind him.

Harley threw her arms around his neck from behind.

The Joker smirked as the two rubbed their bodies against his.

He could get used to this.


	9. Paint the Town Red

Paint the Town Red

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

* * *

"Lily!" Harley hissed, shaking her sister.

"What do you want?" Lily groaned. Lily opened her eyes and saw Harley standing over her. "Harley, what are you doing with the keys to the car?" Lily asked.

Harley smiled and said, "Because, you and I are going out tonight".

"Does J know?" Lily asked.

"Just get up!" Harley said bouncing out the room.

Lily rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She had no idea what Harley had planned, so she dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose fitting white tank top, and a pair of black heels.

Harley came back into the room dressed in a dress covered in harlequin diamonds.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Lily asked her.

"We're going to go cause a little trouble", Harley said, "Just us two".

Lily smiled and grabbed her gun and knife.

The two snuck past the Joker's room and managed to make it out of the warehouse without being seen.

Harley peeled out of the garage and sped off towards Gotham.

"So what exactly are we doing tonight?" Lily asked her sister.

Harley just smiled psychotically and said, "Tonight, we're going to paint Gotham red".

* * *

"Boss?" Frost said carefully entering the Joker's bedroom.

"What?" he snapped.

"The girls are gone", Frost said.

The Joker froze and got up. "What?" he hissed.

"The girls and the car are gone", Frost repeated.

The Joker angrily ran a hand through his hair and said, "Then find me a car".

Frost left the room and the Joker let out an angry cry. He knew the idea was Harley's, because Lily wasn't that stupid to leave without telling him. He got dressed and stormed down to the garage.

Frost was waiting for him. "Now what boss?" he asked.

The Joker loaded his gun and said, "Now, we're going to go have some fun".

* * *

Lily let out a scream.

Not a scared one, but an excited one.

Harley laughed as they sped through the streets of Gotham with the whole GCPD following them. "My bazooka's in the back if you want to have some fun", Harley said.

Lily ducked into the back seat and grabbed the bazooka. "How the hell do you load this thing?!" Lily yelled over the sound of the sirens.

Harley rolled her eyes and put the car into auto drive. She grabbed the bazooka from Lily as they heard, "Good evening, Gotham!"

The two sisters smiled.

Harley loaded the bazooka and aimed it at the police cars. "Bye bye", she said and pulled the trigger.

The police cars went up in flames and smoke.

Lily and Harley looked up and saw a helicopter getting closer to them.

A ladder was lowered and Harley started climbing it.

Lily followed her sister. Before she got to the top, she felt a pain in her side.

A bullet had grazed her.

She lost her footing and started falling until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on. Don't you dare let go of me", Harley said.

The helicopter banked harshly, Lily and Harley nearly smashing into a building.

"Pull me up!" Lily yelled.

"I can't!" Harley yelled back, starting to slip forward.

Lily's eyes went wide.

Two hands grabbed Harley's ankles.

"Don't drop her!" the Joker yelled at her.

"Trying not to!" Harley yelled back.

With the help of Frost, the Joker pulled the two sisters into the helicopter. The Joker collapsed in between the two, who started laughing. "Never do that again", the Joker growled.

"Come on Mistah J, wasn't it fun?" Harley asked.

The Joker stood and glared at Harley. "You could've gotten yourself and Lily killed!" he yelled, "I'm not mad at you Lily, because I know it wasn't your idea. You're not that stupid".

"Hey!" Harley snapped.

"We'll invite you next time", Lily told him.

"Do we have to go home now?" Harley asked.

"Of course not. The night has just begun my harlequins!" the Joker cackled.

That was a night Gotham never forgot.


	10. Run Your Fingers Through My Hair

Run Your Fingers Through My Hair

 **A/N - I've noticed a lot of people discovering these one-shots and I just want to say thank for all the follows/favorites. Feel free to leave a review if you love it!**

* * *

When the Joker went to local towns and cities to meet with other ne'er-do-wells, he often took Lily with him. He very rarely took Harley, unless he needed her for her specific skill set.

Fortunately for the Joker, Lily was quiet and calm during car rides and didn't ask him stupid questions that made him want to blow his brains out. He enjoyed long car rides more when she was with him.

Harley usually brought coloring books and/or her portable game player.

Lily was much simpler than her sister. Lily sometimes brought a book or they would talk quietly to each other, but more often than not, she would sleep.

* * *

They had been driving for a couple of hours now.

Lily leaned up against the window of the back seat with her head propped up on her hand. As she stared out at the landscaping passing them by, her eyelids started to droop. She was an incredibly light sleeper and when they were at the warehouse, she barely slept.

The Joker could see Lily was fighting sleep.

"Princess, why don't you lie down?" the Joker asked her.

Her nose crinkled like it always did when he called her princess.

It made her uncomfortable when he called her that in front of other people.

They weren't alone in the backseat.

Frost was sitting on the seat facing them. "It's going to be a couple of more hours", Frost told Lily, "You might as well rest".

Lily rolled her eyes at her significant other's henchman. She shifted in her seat so her head was in the Joker's lap. Her eyes sleepily gazed into the Joker's crystal blue ones.

One of his hands came up to gently stroke her hair.

Lily grabbed one of his hands and placed it on the base of her throat.

The Joker smiled. He loved how submissive Lily could be, even with her strong personality. In reality, the Joker's hand on her throat reminded her that he was still there while she slept. 'Go to sleep', he mouthed to her.

She gave him a sleepy smile as she turned her head towards his stomach.

The Joker continued to stroke her hair as she slept, the motion calming the Joker himself. "Some opera, Frost", the Joker said.

Frost pushed a button and an operetta filled the backseat.

The Joker turned it down so it wouldn't wake Lily up, before closing his eyes.

"Boss…" Frost said.

"Just wake me up when we get there", the Joker snapped.

* * *

When they arrived, the Joker gently woke Lily up.

She whined and nuzzled his stomach with her nose.

"It's time to get up, princess", he told her.

Lily reluctantly sat up and ran a hand through her hair, yawning. "Where are we?" Lily asked him.

"That should not concern you", the Joker told her.

Lily rolled her eyes. She should have expected that response.

"You can go back to sleep after my meeting", he said, "Your bodyguard will keep you company". As he started to get of the car, Lily pulled him back to her by his collar. "Lily, I do not have time for…" But he was cut off by her lips on his.

"Good luck with your meeting", she told him.

The Joker placed his lips on hers, running his hand through her hair.

"Boss, we're going to be late", Frost told her.

The Joker ignored him and slammed the door. "Would you like me to pick something up for you?" the Joker asked her, "Something pretty perhaps?"

"And make Harley jealous? No thank you. Try harder", she told him.

"Something nice to wear to bed?" he asked.

"Just for you to rip it? No", she said, "Try again".

The Joker smiled. He liked it when she was playful. "I know exactly what to get you", he said.

"What?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise", he told her. He kissed her one last time before getting out of the car.

* * *

An hour later, the Joker got back in the car. He handed Lily a box.

She smiled and opened it. She glared at him when she saw a book a riddles sitting in it. "What the fuck is this?" she snapped at him.

"I thought maybe you could read it and find one to stump Nygma", he told her.

Lily continued to glare at him.

"Okay, okay", he said. He reached over and opened the book.

It had been hallowed out and a gun was placed in it. It had a golden handle and inscribed on the side was, "Princess of Hell".

"I love it. Thank you", Lily said.

She turned to him and kissed him.

The Joker smiled.

They were definitely made for each other.


	11. Prisoner of Love

Prisoner of Love

 **I do not own Suicide Squad or Gotham in any way.**

 **A/N - Don't know if I've mentioned this before, but for these drabbles my Detective Gordon is the one from "Gotham". Just imagine him a little older to account for the time.**

* * *

"Fuck", the Joker cursed.

Someone had called the police and the three of them were the most wanted criminals in Gotham City.

"Lily, go with Harley", the Joker told them, "I'll meet you back at the hideout".

"But…" Lily said.

"Don't argue with me", he said. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, while Harley looked on uncomfortable.

She still wasn't used to seeing her Puddin' kissing someone else.

The Joker released her and took off running.

"C'mon, Lily", Harley said tugging on her sister's arm.

Half the police went after the Joker, allowing the girls some time, but they were spotted by Sergeant James Gordon.

"This way!" Gordon called, but no one listened to him. He drew his gun and went after the Quinzel sisters alone.

Lily and Harley ran down an alley, where Harley jumped on a dumpster and grabbed onto a hanging ladder.

"GCPD! Freeze!" Gordon yelled, "Put your hands where I can see them!"

"C'mon!" Harley called to Lily.

"Go!" Lily yelled at her sister.

"Not without you!"

"Just go!"

Harley took one last look at her sister, before scaling the ladder and disappearing into the night.

Lily put her hands up.

Gordon stepped up behind her and hand cuffed her. Gordon led her to one of the squad cars.

Lily started panicking when she saw the Arkham Asylum van. "No, no. Don't take me there!" she pleaded, "I'm not crazy! I'm not like my sister!"

"It's just a standard psych eval. I'll be there the whole time", Gordon told her. He placed her in the back of the van and sat down next to her.

The ride there was silent.

* * *

The Joker paced the hide out waiting for the girls to get back.

Only Harley walked through the door.

"Where's Lily?" he asked her.

"Puddin', it wasn't my fault. She told me…"

The Joker backhanded her, sending her to the floor. "YOU LET THEM TAKE HER?!" the Joker roared.

Harley sniffled and said, "She told me to run…"

The Joker sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you know where they're going to take her? ARKHAM! Do you remember what it was like, Harley?" the Joker asked her.

"I know a way in", Harley told him.

"You what?" the Joker hissed.

"I know a way in. When I broke out, I made sure I'd have a way to get back in, in case something like this happened", Harley told him.

"If she is harmed in any way, I'll kill you myself", the Joker threatened her.

* * *

Gordon led Lily into Arkham.

She'd never been inside.

Not even to visit Harley.

"Miss Quinzel, it's a pleasure to meet you", the doctor said, "I promise you that you will be taken care of quite nicely here. It's not every day we get a celebrity like you".

Gordon handed her off to the doctor.

"Wait! What's going on?! You promised!" Lily yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry", he apologized.

Lily was led deeper into the facility.

The doctor handed her off to a nurse, who escorted her into a room.

She was strip searched and given new clothes and then led to her cell. She curled up in a ball on her cot and started to cry.

* * *

The Joker and Harley snuck through Gotham, making their way to the Asylum.

"Hold up!" Harley said. She ran down an alley.

"Harley? What the fuck are you doing?" he asked her.

She walked up to a large metal door and said, "Stand right here".

The Joker pressed his ear to the door listening, while Harley started knocking.

She found a hollow spot at the bottom of the door. "Found it!" she said happily.

The Joker reached his hand into the hollow space and pulled out a key on a red ribbon. "What is it?" the Joker asked her.

She took it from him and said, "This is our ticket into Arkham. It's to the back door. I swiped it on my way out. It also happens to be a skeleton key!"

"I can see that in your months in Arkham, you never lost your clever touch", the Joker said.

Harley smiled hearing the Joker praise her again.

"Now c'mon. We need to get to her before they start the electroshock treatments", the Joker said.

* * *

"Lights out!" the guard yelled.

The lights started going out one by one, until the only light illuminating her cell was the moon.

She resisted the urge to start crying. All she wanted was to go home.

To be with her sister and the Joker.

"Psst", she heard. She raised her head and saw Harley and the Joker standing there. She jumped up and ran over to the bars. She reached her hands through and took the Joker's face in her hands. "You came for me", she breathed.

"I will always come for you. I'm not letting you get away from me again", the Joker told her.

Lily slammed her lips onto his.

"Umm…guys, we really don't have time for this", Harley told them.

The Joker shoved the key into Harley's hand as he kissed Lily back.

Harley rolled her eyes and unlocked the cell door.

The two broke apart and Lily exited the cell.

"That knockout gas will only last so long on that guard", Harley said.

Lily grabbed the Joker's hand and they ran for the exit.

* * *

 _It's now being reported that hours after being admitted into Arkham Asylum, Lily Quinzel, younger sister of criminal Harley Quinn and associate of the Joker, was broken out in the middle of the night. There's no news on how this happened, but the door to her cell was found wide open with no signs of a forced entry. No news on whether the GCPD will start a manhunt for the escapee._


	12. Home

Home

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - Thank to every one is following/favoriting and reviewing.**

* * *

As the three made their way back to the hide out, Lily played with the key around her neck. "So where'd you find this?" she asked.

"Like I told Mistah J, I swiped it when I was escapin'", Harley said looking around for any police or squad cars, "Opens any door in Arkham".

"They were pretty stupid to create a skeleton key", Lily said.

"But it worked out so well for us", the Joker said smiling, "You should keep it somewhere safe".

Lily let go of the key and it settled between her breasts, the cold metal against her heated skin.

* * *

When they arrived at the hide out, the Joker and Lily retreated to their room.

Lily launched herself on the Joker and pulled at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin on hers.

"Lily, Lily", he cooed, trying to calm her.

Her movements slowed as she panted into his chest. "I was so scared", she whispered, "I thought they were going to turn me into Harley".

"Technically, I turned your sister into Harley", the Joker said.

Normally, Lily would have snapped at him, but she didn't have the energy. "It was just so horrible", Lily told him, "Not knowing what was going to happen to me".

The Joker stroked her hair, trying his best to comfort her. "Why did you let them take you?" he asked her, "Why didn't you fight back?"

"I thought…that maybe if I wasn't here, you and Harley could be happy together", Lily said.

The Joker took Lily's face in his hands. "You matter more to me than Harley", he told her. He pressed his lips to hers.

That night he made love to her, the key to Arkham nestled between her breasts.

* * *

The Joker was in a deep sleep, but Lily found herself unable to sleep.

She got up and sat on the windowsill as she thought about how she gotten to this point in her life. She'd been just a normal 20 year old woman, until the Joker had showed up in her life.

He was her savior. He had saved her from a boring life and job. He had saved from becoming a man's good little housewife, barefoot and pregnant. He accepted her for who she was, a broken little girl who just wanted someone to love her, but hid it behind a mask of attitude.

A girl who had always lived in the shadow of her sister.

She had once asked the Joker why he didn't abuse her like he did with Harley.

Of course, he _had_ abused her the first time they met, but he hadn't done it since.

His answer had been, "Because you're not Harley". He was the first person to separate the two and let Lily be who she wanted to be.

There were times when she thought back to that man in the store who had asked her why she was with the Joker.

She didn't have answer back then, but she did now. She loved him. She was _in_ love with him. She suspected that she'd been in love with him the moment she met him, but didn't notice it.

He felt right.

As crazy as it sounded, she felt safe with him.

There were times when she thought that maybe she could leave him.

Renounce her criminal ways and go back to a normal life, but she knew she couldn't.

Her five years in Starling City had taught her that.

Every time she walked down the street and saw something pretty in the window, she had to resist the urge to break the glass and steal it.

When someone was rude to her, she had to resist the urge to shoot them.

She had gotten a taste of a normal life with Oliver and she hated it.

What made matters worse was she was a bad girl dating a good guy.

A superhero no less.

Everything in her body had screamed at her to leave him.

Go find herself a bad boy like the Joker.

Maybe she and her sister were born insane, because they had both fallen in love with a psychotic man who liked dressing up in crazy clothes and painted his lips red.

Maybe it was his silver tongue or the fact that both of them knew what was under his hard shell.

"Lily?" she heard. She turned and saw him sitting up in bed.

"Come back to bed", he told her.

Lily smiled and got up from her spot and walked back over to the bed. She climbed under the covers with him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking about things", she told him. She nestled into his side and closed her eyes.

The saying 'Home is where the heart is' was true.

Her heart belonged to the Joker.

He was home.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: I started writing these when the trailers started coming out, so I have no idea how I captured the Joker so well. Maybe it's because I know Jared's personality (I've been following him for almost a year now) or maybe I'm just psychic. ;P**

 **Also, you can suggest any situations or one-shots you'd like to see with Joker/Lily or Joker/Harley/Lily.**


	13. Joker Jr

Joker Jr.

 **I do not own Suicide Squad or Gotham in any way.**

 **A/N - To those who want me to do a Lily/Joker/Harley fic when the movie comes out, that is already in the works. I think I'm going to see Suicide Squad again so I can start planning and getting ideas.**

* * *

"Me? But why do you need me?" Nygma asked.

"Because it's not like I can zip down to the store and buy a pregnancy test!" Lily snapped at him.

"And you haven't told him?" Nygma asked.

"Well, no", Lily said, "I want to be sure before I tell him. So can you get a hold of the equipment or not?"

"It should be relatively easy", he told her, "Someone at the hospital owes me a favor".

"Thank you, Nygma", Lily said and hung up. "Why do you need Nygma?" Lily heard. She jumped and turned around. The Joker was leaning against the door frame. "Because I need a doctor's opinion on something", she told him.

"He was a forensic doctor", the Joker said.

"But a doctor nonetheless!" Lily said.

"What's going on?" the Joker asked.

"Nothing that needs to concern you", she said. _Not yet anyway_ , she thought. "Don't worry about it", she told him.

* * *

Lily hissed as Nygma covered her stomach with the gel.

He ran the instrument across her stomach, until the two heard a sound. "Look like you're pregnant and the baby has a good strong heartbeat", Nygma told her, "What are you going to do now?"

"I think the only option I have is to tell him", Lily said sitting up and wiping the gel off her stomach. Lily got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and Harley and the Joker came crashing into the room.

"I'll…just show myself out", Nygma said, "Congratulations Miss Quinzel".

"Thank you, Nygma", Lily said as Nygma climbed over the two villains lying on the floor.

The Joker was the first one to jump up. "You're pregnant?" the Joker asked her.

"Pregnant!" Harley squeaked.

Lily could see the sadness and resentment in her sister's eyes as she stumbled to her feet. "Harley!" Lily yelled as Harley stormed off.

"Let her go", the Joker told her.

"You're not angry?" Lily asked him.

The Joker smirked and took her face in her hands. "I can't wait to see Batsy's face when he finds out", the Joker said and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

A couple of months later, the Joker entered the hide out after a successful job and found Lily lying on a couch, her hand on her stomach. He felt a strange sense of pride that he was the reason that she was pregnant. He walked over to where she lay. "Lily!" he said.

She stirred and opened her eyes.

He picked up her feet and sat down with her feet on his lap.

Lily gazed at him, her hands on her stomach. Since Lily had become pregnant, the Joker never wasted a chance to spoil either her or the baby. "What did you steal this time?" Lily asked him.

"Just some essentials. Oh, and this", he said taking out a velvet pouch. He tossed to her and she caught it.

She opened it and pulled out a diamond tennis bracelet. "It's beautiful", Lily said, "Thank you".

Harley, who was standing near the entrance of the living room, glared at the bracelet.

The Joker had never given her pretty things like Lily. The Joker heard Lily gasp. "What is it?" he asked her.

She smiled and ran her hands over her stomach. "It's kicking!" she told him. She took the Joker's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Harley! Come here!" Lily said.

Harley came over to the two.

Lily took her sister's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Harley gasped as something moved against her hand. "Have you thought about a name?" Harley asked.

"Joker Jr.?" the Joker said.

The two women glared at him.

"Aubrey for a girl and Kristofer for a boy", Lily said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" the Joker asked.

"No, you don't", Lily said, "You're the reason I'm like this and I don't even know your real name. Both of them go well with me and Harley's last name".

"You two are obviously going to have some parenting problems", Harley told them.

The Joker just at glared her.


	14. Little Flower

Little Flower

 **I do not own Suicide Squad or Gotham in any way.**

 **A/N - The lullaby Harley sings to Lily is "Deep in the Meadow" from the Hunger Games, because it was hard to find lullabies about flowers.**

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Harley asked.

"I don't know!" the Joker yelled at her as he held a bleeding Lily in his arms.

"I thought you always had a plan!"

"Do you think I _planned_ for her to get shot!? None of this would have happened if you hadn't gone off half-cocked!"

"Isn't there someone we can take her to?"

"Freeze? Maybe Crane. I don't know! Don't you know anything about this?"

"I was a psychologist! _Your_ psychologist if you care ta remember!"

"Pen…guin", Lily rasped.

"What was that?" the Joker asked her.

"Peng…uin", Lily repeated.

"Penguin?" Harley asked, "What the hell is he gonna do?"

"Harley, you blonde idiot. Penguin has half of Gotham in his pocket. He can get her a doctor!" the Joker snapped.

* * *

The Joker and Harley burst through the door of Penguin's nightclub.

Guests started filing out, not even waiting for the Joker to threaten them.

"What is going on?" Penguin snapped. He saw Lily in the Joker's arms.

"I know I never ask for help, but please. Help her", the Joker begged, "You owe me".

"Set her down on the bar while I call a doctor", Penguin said.

The Joker gently laid Lily on the bar. "Harley! Grab that towel and hand it to me", the Joker told her.

Harley grabbed the rag and the Joker snatched it from her hand.

He placed it on Lily's wound and heard her whimper.

Harley jumped up on the bar and placed Lily's head in her lap.

"Sing", Lily rasped.

Through her tears, Harley started to sing a lullaby that she sang to Lily when they were children as she stroked her sister's hair.

"Deep in the meadow/Under the willow/A bed of grass/A soft green pillow. Lay down your head/And close your eyes/And when they open/The sun will rise. Here it's safe/Here it's warm/Here the daisies guard/You from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet/And tomorrow brings them true/Here is the place where I love you".

The entire nightclub was silent. The silence was broken by the door opening and a doctor running in.

"Harley", the Joker said. He helped her down from the bar and held her as the doctor worked on Lily. He stroked the back of Harley's head in an effort to calm her, but no amount of comfort could make her feel better about what had happened.

* * *

After about an hour, the doctor stood up. He turned to the Joker and Harley and said, "She'll live. But until she's completely healed, no excessive movement of any kind. You'll have to help her with day-to-day activities to prevent her stitches from popping".

The Joker pulled out a roll of cash and handed it to the doctor.

"Thank you", Harley said.

The Joker gently picked Lily up and they made their way back to the hideout.

Harley retreated to Kristopher's nursery as the Joker carried Lily up to their room.

The Joker laid Lily on the bathroom counter. He filled the sink with water and gently placed her head on the edge of the rim. "Lily, can you tilt your head back for me, sweetheart?" the Joker asked her.

Lily whimpered and reached for his hand. "Help", she rasped.

The Joker placed his hand on her throat and bent her head back for her.

With the other hand, he gently washed her hair. When he was done washing her hair, he stripped her bloody clothes off and placed her in the bathtub. He took a washcloth and ran it under the facet. He spent the next hour gently washing the blood from her skin, being careful of her gunshot wound. He picked her up and laid her on the bed on her uninjured side. "Do you want to try getting dressed?" the Joker asked her.

Lily didn't answer.

"Lily?" he asked. He placed his hand under her mouth and nose.

She was at least breathing.

The Joker sighed and changed into a pair of sweatpants. He made his way into the living area, where he found Harley and Kristopher.

"How is she?" Harley asked, placing little Kristopher on the couch next to her.

"She's sleeping now", the Joker told her.

"This is my fault", Harley said.

"Harls…"

"No! It is! If I had just listened!" She closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit that never came. She peaked one eye open and saw the Joker standing there. "Aren't ya gonna hit me, Mistah J?"

He sighed. "I'm tired, Harley. Seeing your sister nearly die because of your stupidity is punishment enough I think". He picked up Kristopher and left the room.

Harley was shocked.

Normally the Joker wouldn't have given it a second thought in hitting her.

She couldn't count the number of times he had left her beaten and bloody. After a while, Harley decided to check on Lily. She crept past Kristopher's nursery, where she could hear the Joker getting him ready for bed. She snuck into Lily's room and crawled in bed next to her sister. "I'm so sorry, little flower", Harley whispered to her.

Lily shifted closer to her sister and Harley laced their fingers together like they used to when they were children.

Harley watched her sister sleep, before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep herself.


	15. Just Like a Tattoo

Just Like a Tattoo

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

* * *

Lily woke up to the sound of Kristopher crying. She groaned and moved to get up when the Joker stopped her.

"I'll get him. Go back to sleep", he told her. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before getting up.

Lily closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Lily!" the Joker whispered, "Wake up!" He lightly shook her.

Lily opened her eyes and saw him kneeling next to the bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day", he told her.

Lily smiled and kissed him.

"I got you something", he said.

Lily sat up as he handed her a box. Lily opened the box and screamed when she saw a human heart lying in it. She jumped up, leaving the box on the bed.

The Joker laughed hysterically, while Lily glared at him.

"That's not funny!" Lily snapped.

"Be my Valentine?" the Joker asked her after he stopped laughing.

Lily tossed the box aside and Harley's 'babies', who had smelled the blood, started devouring it. Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust. She remembered the day Harley had asked the Joker for them.

* * *

" _No, absolutely not!" the Joker said._

 _Harley pouted and whined._

 _Lily just watched on in amusement as she balanced Kristopher on her hip. Some days, Lily felt like she had two children to take care of._

 _"So what? Lily gets a baby and I get nothing?!" Harley yelled._

 _The Joker and Harley were like time bombs and Lily could tell both were about to go off._

 _"Harley, why don't you take Kristopher to go play and let me and…Mister J and I talk?" Lily suggested._

 _Harley took her nephew from Lily and left the room._

 _"Maybe you should just give her what she wants", Lily said._

 _The Joker sighed and said, "I said no, Lily"._

 _"You and I both know that she's going to be a pain in our asses if you don't", Lily told him, "Who knows? Maybe it'll pay off. Now when you kill someone, you can just feed the body to them"._

 _The Joker rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Harley!" he yelled._

 _Harley came running into the room._

 _"God knows I'm going to regret this, but…fine. You can have your goddamn hyenas", the Joker said._

 _Harley squealed and hugged the Joker._

* * *

"Would you like your real present now?" the Joker asked her, bringing her back to the present.

"After the first one, I'm a little apprehensive", Lily told him.

"You'll really like this one", he told her.

"Really?" Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Really". He pecked her on the lips and said, "Close your eyes. Trust me".

Lily did as he said and felt his arms leave her.

"Open them", he said.

Lily opened one eye, then the other slowly opened. Her mouth dropped open.

On his back was a new tattoo.

It was a card that had Kristopher's name and birthday on it.

Next to it, he had gotten another card tattooed with Lily's name and birthday.

She walked up to him and ran her fingers over them.

"Do you like them?" he asked her.

She placed a kiss between his shoulder blades and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love them", she said hugging him.

"You know, there's room for one more…" the Joker said.

"You mean for Harley?" Lily asked.

The Joker turned around and lifted her up in his arms. "That's not exactly what I was thinking…" he said smirking.

Lily's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but the Joker covered her mouth with his.

He knew he had won her over when her fingers slipped into the hair on the back of his head.

* * *

 **I just had to bring in Harley's 'babies' from Batman: The Animated Series.**


	16. True Colors

True Colors

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - I know there's been a lot of questions about this fic. I know it says 'Complete', but that's because it started out as a one-shot and I just never changed it back. I've still got a handful of chapters left to post. I don't write these in order. I write as inspiration comes to me. So I left it as Complete, because I don't know when it will actually be completed.**

* * *

Harley sighed. She was bored. She got up and left her room. Harley was roaming about the hide out when she saw the Joker asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and gazed at his many tattoos. She frowned when she noticed that none of them were filled in with color.

An idea popped into her head.

"MISTAH J!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Joker didn't move.

Harley smirked. She ran into Kristopher's room and over to the craft cabinet. She searched through the drawers until she found what she was looking for.

* * *

It was quiet in the hide out, until the silence was shattered by "HARLEY!"

The two sisters watched as the Joker stormed into the living area.

Lily got up and tried to calm him. She nearly burst out laughing when she saw what Harley had done. She had colored in most of his tattoos with what seemed to be marker. "But don't you like it Mistah J?" Harley asked him.

"Lily, get your sister out of my sight before I kill her", the Joker growled.

"Harley, go check on Kristopher", Lily told her.

Harley scurried out of the room.

"You know how Harley is…" Lily told him.

The Joker sighed.

Some days he wished he had never thrown her into the vat of acid.

"Maybe you could have Jonny go out and get her some coloring books", Lily suggested, "And besides, if anyone's killing my sister, it's going to be me". Lily traced the smile on his stomach. "It actually looks rather good filled in. Maybe you should have Emile fill them for you", she said.

"And give Harley what she wants? Never", the Joker growled.

"It would prevent her from coloring on you", Lily told him, "And technically it would piss her off knowing she couldn't color them in anymore".

The Joker smirked and pulled out his phone.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Emile wiped the excess ink from the last tattoo.

The Joker stood up and looked at himself in the full length mirror.

Lily was right.

They did look better filled in.

The colors stood out against his pale skin.

The Joker walked over to his trench coat and pulled out a roll bills and handed it to Emile. "Thank you, Emile", the Joker said.

"Anytime, J", Emile said and left.

The Joker made his way into the living area where Lily, Kristopher, and Harley were.

Lily was the first to notice him and she gasped, seeing his tattoos filled in.

Harley looked up and whined. "But that's not fair!" Harley said jumping to her feet.

"I decided that they looked better filled in", the Joker taunted her.

Harley's face turned red in anger. She stomped her foot like a child, before storming off to her room.

"You just love making her mad, don't you?" Lily asked him.

"It's just too easy", the Joker said, "She'll calm down and then she'll realize they're filled in, because she did it first".

"That should make her feel better", Lily said. Lily got up and walked over to him. She ran her hands down his chest. "They really do look good", she told him.

He leaned down and kissed her.


	17. Reunited

Reunited

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

* * *

Lily was getting ready for bed after putting Kristopher and Audrey to bed.

Harley was in her room, probably doing something other than sleeping.

Instead of slipping on a tank top like she usually did, Lily grabbed one of the Joker's button-up shirts.

He'd been gone for the last three days on a job (which she and Harley weren't allowed to go on) and she was starting to miss him.

Lily sipped the button-up over her head and took in the scent.

It smelled like him.

She crawled in bed and curled up on her side of the bed.

* * *

Lily awoke to kisses being placed her neck and a hand pressing into her stomach. Her hand settled over the one on her stomach as she leaned her head back.

"I've missed you, princess", the Joker purred in her ear.

In second, she was on her back and the Joker was leaning over her. Lily stared into his crystal blue eyes before leaning up and kissing him.

The Joker hummed into her mouth. He had missed her lips against his. He lowered himself onto her, holding himself up on one hand as he kissed her. His other hand slipped into her hair, lightly gripping it in his fist.

Lily whined into his mouth.

He smirked and pulled away. "Did my princess miss me?" he asked her.

She nodded, out of breath.

He trailed kisses from her neck down to the neckline of the shirt. He unbuttoned the first button, kissing the now exposed skin.

Lily was panting by the time he reached the end of the buttons.

The Joker thought she looked delicious.

The way her cheeks were flushed, the way her breasts rose and fell with every breath she took.

He slunk up her body, placing his lips on hers again.

Lily's fingernails dug into his shoulders and back.

Their kisses gradually went from passionate to slow and sweet.

The Joker pulled away from Lily and stroked her face. "You're glowing", he murmured.

She had given birth to Audrey more than 6 months ago, but she still had that motherly glow.

It almost made him want another one with her.

Lily smiled at him and tucked some neon green hair behind his ear and pecked him on the lips.

"How are they?" he asked her.

Lily always thought it was sweet how that was his first real question out of his mouth when he returned from jobs. "They're good. They miss you", she told him.

The Joker got ready to get up when Lily grabbed his arm.

"Don't wake them. It took me and Harley forever to get Kris down. He was just so excited that you were coming home soon and Audrey was being fussy. You can see them in the morning".

The Joker lay down next to Lily and she set her head on his chest. His hand traced her spine.

"I'm glad you're home", she told him, "Harley will be happy to see you".

The Joker rolled his eyes.

Sometimes it irritated him having both Quinzel sisters under one roof when he really only wanted one.

But without Harley, Lily would be left alone with the children.

Harley could provide both help and protection for them.

"Lily?" he asked her, but Lily was already fast asleep again.

The Joker wrapped his arm around Lily and covered them both up with the duvet.

It was good to be home again.

* * *

 **I have a surprise sneak peek for you guys of my "Suicide Squad" movie fic. I don't have a title yet though...**


	18. Sneak Peeks of my Suicide Squad fic

Sneak Peeks

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - I am purely going off what I can remember happened in Suicide Squad, but this is the direction I want to go in for my fic.**

* * *

 _"Where is she?" the Joker asked._

 _"They've got her and some others locked away", Frost said._

 _"Bring the car around", the Joker said._

 _Frost shook his head as the Joker fell back and started laughing._

 _"Just do as he says", Lily told Frost._

 _Frost sighed and got up and left the room._

 _Lily walked over the Joker and straddled his hips. She slid her hands up his chest as she leaned over him._

 _The Joker looked up at her vulnerability shining in his blue eyes._

 _"Are you really gonna get her back?" Lily asked him. Lily found herself under him with a knife to her throat._

 _"Is my princess doubting me?" he asked her._

 _Lily turned her head to the side, exposing more of her neck._

 _The knife was removed from her throat, but was replaced by the Joker's hand._

 _He turned her head so she was looking up at him. "Of course I'm going to get her back, my little Quinn", he told her. He leaned down and kissed her._

* * *

 _The helicopter was hit and Harley started to fall backward. She grabbed Lily's hand._

 _"No!" Lily yelled as they fell from the helicopter. "LILY!" she heard the Joker yell._

 _Harley and Lily landed on the roof of a building._

 _Lily jerked away from her sister and ran to the edge of the building. She watched as the helicopter hit the ground and exploded. "NO!" Lily screamed, "No…"_

 _Harley joined her and wrapped her arms around her sister as she cried. "Puddin'", Harley breathed._

 _"This is all your fault!" Lily said, pushing her sister off her._

 _"How is this my fault?" Harley asked her._

 _"If we had never come after you, this would have never happened. The Joker is gone!" Lily yelled._

 _"Puddin' came after me, because he loved me!" Harley argued._

 _"He came after you because he missed his personal punching bag", Lily spat._

 _"Puddin' never…?" Harley asked._

 _"He never laid a hand on me", Lily told her._

* * *

 _"So shortly after Harleen was taken into custody, the Joker took her sister?" Flag asked._

 _"Lily Quinzel wasn't taken, she went with him willingly", Waller said, "And if you thought he and Dr. Quinzel were bad together, Lily Quinzel is twice as dangerous"._

 _"How?"_

 _"Because the Joker loves her"._

 _"The Joker? Love?"_

 _"Harley may be his Queen, but Lily is his princess. He would do anything for her", Waller told him, "Lily is about as dangerous and crazy as the Joker. A much better fit for him than Dr. Quinzel. This harlequin, he didn't have to create"._

 _"What will we do with her after we capture her?"_

 _"Lock her up with her sister"._

 _"Do you think that's a good idea considering what you've told me and her and the Joker? He'd just come after her"._

 _"That's what I'm counting on".  
_

* * *

 **Well there you go. There's your sneak peek. By my estimates, Suicide Squad should come out on DVD near Christmas or after the the first of the year.  
**


	19. I Promise You

I Promise You

 **I do not own Suicide Squad or Gotham in any way.**

 **A/N - I know there's been a lot of questions as to whether the babies will exist in my Suicide Squad fic and it's not really something I've considered. It would be cool to include them, I just wouldn't know how with all the Joker scenes that got cut. If there's an extended cut, I might consider putting the babies in the fic, but I just don't know at the present moment.**

* * *

"Hands up! We've got you surrounded!" an officer yelled.

"Now, now, officers. Can't we work something out?" the Joker asked turning around. He froze when he saw both Lily and Harley standing there with guns to their heads. "You're not going to shot them", the Joker said, "You're bluffing".

"Am I?" Gordon asked, cocking the gun aimed at Lily's temple.

The Joker's eyes locked with Lily's. "Let them go", the Joker said.

"Can't do that", Gordon said.

"Take me instead", the Joker said.

"What?" Lily hissed.

"But Mistah J!" Harley gasped.

"I'll go willingly, just let them go", the Joker said.

The officers released Harley, but Gordon kept his gun aimed at Lily.

The Joker glared at Gordon as another officer put the handcuffs on him. "Lily look at me", the Joker said.

Lily sniffled and raised her head.

"I'll come back to you", he told her, "Take care of them".

She nodded and watched as he was led to a squad car.

They shut the door and Gordon lowered his gun.

Harley rushed forward, embracing her sister.

Gordon turned to them. "I would suggest the two of you lay low or its back to Arkham for both of you", he said and got in the squad car.

Harley and Lily watched as the Joker was taken away from them.

"Oh Lily, what are we gonna do?" Harley asked.

"Move on", Lily said, pulling away from her sister.

"But…" Harley said, "We've got to do something!"

"Harley! Mister J's gone! Move on!" Lily yelled.

"What if we broke him out?" Harley asked her.

"Don't you think they're going to see that coming? Especially after you and him broke me out?!" Lily snapped.

Harley knew her sister was upset and that was the only reason she was yelling at her right now. "What are you gonna do?" Harley asked her.

"I'm going to raise my children. Alone", she said, "Goodbye Harleen".

Harley watched as her only sister walked away from her. "Lily! Don't leave me!" Harley cried, but Lily didn't falter or turn back around.

* * *

Lily walked up the steps to Nygma's apartment and used the key he had given her.

"Lily? What's wrong? Where's your sister? Or the Joker?" he asked her.

Lily collapsed to the floor in tears.

Nygma sat down next to her and held her as cried.

"He's gone! They took him to Arkham!" she cried.

"What are you going to do now?" Nygma asked her.

"I don't know!" she told him.

"You could stay here if you want", he said.

"Really?" Lily asked, "Thanks Nygma".

"Ed…Edward", he said.

Lily smiled and said, "Edward". Lily called Frost and asked him to bring over her stuff.

"What else do you want us to do?" Frost asked her.

"Nothing. All criminal activities from this moment forward are forbidden", she told him.

"Everything? Boss, how are we supposed to make money?" Frost asked.

"Fine. You can keep the illegal drug running, but no more killing, unless necessary. Am I understood?" she asked.

"Yes, boss", he said.

"Thank you, Frost", she said and hung up. She took a deep breath and gazed out towards Arkham.

The Joker had promised that he would come back to her.

She could only wait and see.

* * *

*2 years later*

"Mama, when is daddy going to be back?" Kristopher asked.

"I don't know and Edward is not your dad", Lily told him.

"Then where is our real daddy?" Kristopher asked.

Lily knelt down in front of her son. She ran a hand through his dark brown hair. She guessed that this must have been the Joker's original hair color before he fell into the vat of acid. "Daddy went away for a while, but he promised that he would come back to us", she told him, "Now go play with your sister".

Lily stood up and sighed.

There was a knock at the door.

Lily grabbed the gun from under the sink and cocked it, making her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and her heart stopped. She put the gun down on the table next to the door and threw open the door. She threw her arms around his neck. "You came back!" she cried.

"I promised you, didn't I?" he said.

"Mama?" Kristopher asked.

Lily pulled back from him and said, "Would you like to see your son?" Lily led him inside and locked the door.

Kristopher walked up to the Joker. He'd been so young when he went away that Lily imagined that he didn't remember what his father looked like.

The Joker knelt down in front of him.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Kristopher threw his arms around the Joker's neck.

The Joker gently wrapped his arms around his son and kissed his head.

"Does anyone else know?" Lily asked him, balancing Aubrey on her hip.

"No, I came straight here", he told her. He stood up, still holding Kristopher in his arms.

"How did you get out?" she asked him.

"Convinced them I was cured", he said smirking.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Nygma returned to the apartment to find all Lily, Aubrey, and Kristopher's things gone. He set his stuff on the kitchen counter and saw a Joker card sticking to his refrigerator. He took it off and flipped it over.

On the back 'IOU' was written in sharpie.

Nygma smiled. He took the card and threw it in the trash.

* * *

 **I've only got about one drabble left in this series, but I've got some new ideas (thanks to some suggestions). Feel free to leave your suggestion or message me about what you'd like to see and I will try my best to fulfill it. Since Suicide Squad came out, there's been more and more Joker imagines being created on Tumblr (where I literally get all my inspiration from), so there's always a chance that the Joker and Lily will reunite somehow.**


	20. The Test

The Test

 **I do not own Suicide Squad or Gotham in any way.**

 **A/N - Not really a Joker/Lily drabble, but it kinda fits here.**

* * *

Aubrey waited nervously for Gabriel to arrive. She had hoped her father wouldn't be home when he stopped by to pick her up. "Boss!" she heard her father's right hand man call.

He entered the room, dragging Gabriel with him. "I found this one trying to sneak in", Frost said holding a gun to Gabriel's head.

"No!" Aubrey said, "Let him go!"

"You know this guy?" Frost asked her.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend", she said, "Now let him go".

Frost released Gabriel.

"Boyfriend, huh?" her father said entering the room. He walked up to Gabriel and Aubrey.

"Daddy, this is Gabriel Crane. Gabe, this is my father", Aubrey introduced.

"Crane? Scarecrow's son?" the Joker asked him, "How is daddy dearest doing?"

"Fine, sir. Thank you for asking", Gabriel said.

The Joker laughed. "Your new toy has manners", he said.

"Daddy, please", Aubrey said softly. She didn't want him to scare off Gabriel. Her dating choices were limited, being the daughter of the Joker and the niece of Harley Quinn.

"It's fine, Aubs", Gabriel said.

The two males were nose to nose.

The Joker smirked seeing Gabriel standing his ground. The Joker backed off.

"I'll meet you at the car", Aubrey told Gabriel. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips before he left. Aubrey turned to glare at her father. "You were supposed to be nice", she hissed, "Couldn't you have acted normal for one day?!"

"I was not informed that he would be stopping by", he told her.

"C'mon Puddin'. Let her have some fun", Harley said, sticking up for her niece.

"Fine, but if he puts one foot out of line…" the Joker threatened.

"Thank you, daddy", Aubrey said hugging his neck.

* * *

After their date, Gabriel returned to his apartment.

Something felt off.

He opened the drawer where he usually kept his gun and found it gone.

"You really should keep it in a less obvious spot", the Joker said, appearing from the shadows holding the gun in his hand, "Don't look so scared. I'm not going to shoot you unless you give me a reason". The Joker lunged forward and slammed Gabriel up against the wall, holding the gun to his temple. The Joker never heard or saw the switchblade until it was pressed against his neck.

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me", Gabriel growled.

The Joker smirked and let go of him.

Gabriel grabbed the gun from the Joker's hands and aimed it at his forehead.

The Joker held his hands up in surrender. "Maybe you do have what it takes to protect my daughter", the Joker said.

Gabriel flipped the gun and held it out to the Joker. "I'm glad we could come to an agreement", Gabriel said, "But there is one thing I'd like to ask you. May I marry your daughter?"

"Excuse me?" the Joker growled.

"I love Aubrey and I'd like nothing more than to marry her. With your permission", Gabriel said.

"You go on one job with me and if you pass, you can marry her", the Joker told him.

Gabriel smirked and said, "When do we start?"


	21. Pretty Little Psycho

Pretty Little Psycho

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - I don't know how much longer these drabbles will be in order.**

* * *

Joker's club was beautiful.

Everything was gold, showing just how much money he had.

Not only did it provide the best alcohol money could buy, it also supplied the best entertainment in town.

He called them his sirens.

Harley Quinn, the Queen of Gotham and his ex-lover.

Lily Quinzel, younger sister of Harley Quinn, Princess of Hell, and the mother of his two children.

And Audrey Quinzel, his only daughter.

They were what drew men to his club, but god help anyone who disrespected them.

* * *

Hecklers were a common occurrence at the club, but they were usually dealt with quickly.

Harley and Lily paid no attention them, being used to the attention, but it bothered Audrey.

Whereas her mother and aunt were there to make money, Audrey worked in the club for fun and to hang out with her fiancé Gabriel Crane.

When she was in the cages, she only danced for Gabriel.

He had quickly become her father's right hand (after Frost) after asking for her hand in marriage.

She was dancing one night when Gabriel came up to the glass. She leaned down and pressed her lips to the glass, leaving a red lipstick print.

Gabriel smiled.

"Hey, honey! Stop showing off for your boyfriend!" a man yelled.

Audrey glared at him.

"Ignore him and keep dancing", Gabriel told her.

She nodded. With her father gone, Gabriel was left in charge of the club. Her brother Kristopher was walking around the club, making sure the customers had what they needed.

Gabriel walked away to check on Lily and Harley. When he did, the man came over to her cage.

Audrey focused on the beat of the music and started dancing.

"That's a good little whore", the man said. He came up to the glass and started to rub up against it.

"Hey, keep off the glass", she told him.

"What? So it's okay when your man does it?" he snapped, "C'mon out of there baby".

Audrey opened the door to the cage and the man grabbed her. She managed to weasel free of him and ran for the bar. She grabbed a knife and when the man grabbed her again, she spun around and pressed the knife into his neck.

"Easy there baby", he said.

"I'm not your baby", she said, putting more pressure on the knife.

"Psycho bitch!" the man snapped.

Audrey laughed, sounding a lot like her father and aunt.

Chills went down the man's spine.

"What else did you expect?" she asked him. She shoved him so he landed on his back and she straddled his hips.

The club had gone silent by this point, waiting to see what Audrey would do.

"Beg", she told him.

"Excuse me?" he asked her.

"I said. Beg me", she repeated.

The man's eyes went wide as Audrey giggled.

"I'm sorry. Please don't kill me", he said.

"Hmm…try harder", she taunted, starting to drag the knife across his throat.

"Crazy psycho bitch!" he snapped.

"Wrong answer", she said. She grinned as she slit his throat. Blood covered her face and dress. "That's my girl", Audrey heard, "Give me the knife princess". She held the knife up and her father took it from her hand.

The Joker walked over to Lily and kissed her as he handed the knife to Gabriel. "Clean her up", the Joker told him, "Kris, take care of the body".

Gabriel walked over to Audrey and picked her up, not caring that she was covered in blood.

"Thanks Auds", Kristopher said sarcastically.

"Fuck you", Audrey snapped at her brother.

"We're psycho, but I don't think I can get on board with that", Kristopher said winking at her.

Audrey playfully rolled her eyes as Gabriel led her into the dressing room.

When they alone, he slammed her up against the door and kissed her. "You have no idea how much that turned me on", he told her.

Audrey giggled and kissed him back. Audrey may have been psycho, but it ran in her veins.


	22. Daddy's Little Monster

Daddy's Little Monster

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - I promise that my Joker/Lily drabbles are not over. I just want to focus on Audrey a little.**

* * *

"Up and at 'em little sister!" Audrey heard. She was shoved out of bed. She growled and sat up. "What?" she hissed at her older brother.

"We're going out tonight", he told her.

"Do mom and dad know?"

"Do you think they'd let us go out if they knew?"

"Got the keys to the Lamborghini?"

He gave her a smirk, identical to their father's, and pulled them out of his leather jacket. "Now make yourself all pretty or something. Lover boy and I are going to get everything ready", Kristofer said and left the room.

Audrey picked herself up from the floor and looked through her closet. She pouted when she couldn't find anything good to wear.

A light-bulb went off in her mind and she made her way to her aunt's room.

She rifled through Harley's clothing until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the outfit and went to work making herself look as similar to her aunt as she could.

There was a knock at the door.

Audrey smirked and grabbed her aunt's bat. She opened the door, swung the bat over her shoulders, and said, "Hiya boys". She watched as both their mouths dropped open. "Whatssa matter, Puddin'? Don't you like it?" she asked Gabriel.

"Babe, I love you, but I really don't want to sleep with your aunt", he said.

"Can we go now?" Kristofer whined.

"Someone's chomping at the bit to cause some mischief", Audrey teased.

"I just want to get out of here before Frost or dad realizes the car is gone", Kristofer said.

"Shit", Audrey cursed. She had forgotten about Frost. "Come on then", Audrey said.

The three of them bolted for the garage and sped off into Gotham.

* * *

"So, brother dearest, what is on the agenda for tonight?" Audrey asked him as Gabriel drove the Lamborghini.

"Hmmm, blow up the GCPD, Wayne Enterprises, and the Gotham City Bank", Kristofer told her.

"That's a lot of fireworks".

"I would ask if you're fucking insane, but I already know the answer to that", Gabriel said.

"Hi kettle, my name's pot", Kristofer said, "I've had these bombs rigged for weeks now".

"So what's first?" Audrey asked.

"Well obviously if we're going out on the town, we're gonna need some cash", Kristofer said, pulling out a detonator. He pressed the button and there was a loud explosion and smoke. "Step one", he said, "Step two". He pressed another button and there was another loud explosion. "Cops taken care of. Now for the finale". He pressed the final button and there was a final explosion.

Audrey climbed onto the roof of the Lamborghini and looked around her.

Gotham was on fire and it was all thanks to her brother. Her heartbeat sped up and adrenaline flowed through her veins.

"Hold on!" Gabriel said as he floored it.

The wind rushed through her hair, just adding to the experience.

They pulled up to the bank, where Gabriel handed Audrey a bag.

"Don't get yourself killed", Gabriel said grabbing her arm.

She kissed him and ran into the bank. She went to the vault, which was wide open and started shoving money into the bag. She rifled through the safety deposit boxes and grabbed the contents. She ran back to car and threw the bag to Kristofer.

A helicopter appeared above them.

"Attention citizens of Gotham! Gotham is now under new management", they heard.

"You told dad?!" Audrey yelled at her brother.

"What? I didn't tell him anything!" Kristofer yelled back at her.

Gabriel simply smirked.

"Gabe?" Audrey asked.

"Oh come on. You don't honestly believe I was going to leave the boss man out of this?" Gabriel said.

The Joker threw something out of the helicopter and it went plummeting to the ground.

It was the body of the Batman.

Audrey clicked her tongue. "Batsy, batsy, batsy", she said, sounding exactly like her aunt.

"The boss man wants us back to the warehouse", Gabriel said. He floored the Lamborghini, with Audrey still on top.

When they arrived at the warehouse, her father walked up to the car and Gabriel handed him the keys.

The Joker walked up to Audrey and helped her down off the car.

He smirked and said, "Daddy's Little Monster indeed". He kissed her forehead and handed her the keys.

Audrey smiled. Her family's second reign of terror had just begun.

* * *

 **I've also been thinking of face claims for my characters. Here they are:**

 **Elle Fanning as Audrey Quinzel (Daddy's Little Monster)**

 **Alexander Ludwig as Kristofer Quinzel (Prince of Darkness)**

 **Brett Daugherty as Gabriel Crane (Don't have a title for him yet...)**


	23. QuestionPoll Up

So I'm kinda stumped about what I should do with my Lily/Joker drabbles, so I'm posing a question. What do you think should happen next? You can either leave me a review or vote in a poll that I will put up on my profile.

I really want to continue writing for them, but I need your help!


	24. The Joker's Daughter

The Joker's Daughter

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - Thank you to all who either voted or told me what you wanted to see. This one in particular was requested by BookwormStrawberry.**

* * *

Her family wasn't normal. Audrey knew this.

It wasn't easy having Gotham's most infamous villain as her father.

Their family dynamic was an odd one, but it worked for them.

Most people thought that he ran their household as a dictatorship and that he was heartless, but they couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

The Joker loved his family and everyone knew it. He absolutely adored Lily, far more than he had ever loved Harley. He practically worshiped the ground she walked on.

She was his equal and he did everything in his power to make she sure had what she wanted and needed.

The same went for his only son and daughter.

Her father hadn't been in Audrey's life for the first two years of her life. She had been told that a job had gone wrong and her father had been sent back to Arkham Asylum.

Being so young, she didn't remember this, but her mother and Kristofer told her they had lived with the Riddler. Her father had returned to them and that's how they came to live in this old abandoned warehouse on the docks of Gotham.

It had been fixed up to look like an actual house, so it wasn't like they were living in poverty.

Audrey imagined it was to make up for him being gone so long.

* * *

Her childhood had been less than normal. She got well acquainted to the sight of blood and the smell of gunpowder quickly. She remembered a time when her mother and aunt came home completely covered in blood.

Her mother had picked her up and stroked her head, smearing blood into Audrey's pale blonde hair. Audrey was so young that she quite understand what had happened. She was then passed over to her father who simply gave her a wild grin.

It wasn't threatening to her; it was comforting.

Audrey quickly learned that if he wasn't smiling, then something was seriously wrong. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and buried her face into his neon green hair, finding comfort in the combined smell of leather and gunpowder.

He carried her into his room (which he shared with her mother, unlike him and Harley) all the while humming a song softly in her ear.

She never asked what the song was or if there were words.

He set her on the bed and she watched him take his purple coat off and suspenders before crawling onto the bed.

She burrowed into his chest as he stroked her hair and hummed the song, slowly putting her to sleep.

Even to this day when she was frightened or sad, she would go into her father's room, curl up on his lap, and have him hum it for her while stroking her hair.

* * *

When she was old enough to understand what was going on, her parents and aunt started taking her on jobs and using her as bait. Audrey didn't mind it one bit, because it usually meant she got a present or reward afterward.

One time, the Joker, Lily, and Harley had destroyed a jewelry store in Uptown Gotham and her father let her have her pick of the jewels.

"Which one do you want, my little monster?" he had asked her.

Long before she had officially earned the title, her father called her his little monster.

Audrey sifted through the jewels and picked a small tiara.

The Joker took it from her and set it on her small head. "Ah, perfect", he said giving her a smile.

From then on, she didn't mind going on jobs, especially when they brought Kristofer along too.

The two would cause mischief together while their parents and aunt did the same.

* * *

Yes, her family wasn't normal and most people would not understand the dynamic they had.

They killed together yes, but at the end of the day, they were still a typical family.

* * *

 **I will continue to include what you guys want to see. Keep reviewing and voting!**


	25. AN - New Suicide Squad full length fic

So I think I'm going to put up the first chapter of my Suicide Squad fic soon, but I think it's going to be a little different than what you saw in the little sneak peak chapter. I want to go in a sort of different direction. The first few chapters will be what is included in the flashbacks in the movie (with Lily thrown in of course).

I just don't have a title yet though...


	26. New Suicide Squad Full Length Fic Now Up

The first chapter of my Suicide Squad fic is going up today! It's working title is, "We're All Mad Here". It might change if I come up with a better title.


End file.
